Twin Ravens
by MythReader08
Summary: I should have guessed this," I mummbled to myself, "my name is Talon,  and I'm Fang's twin sister..." All of a sudden, Talon, Fang's Twin sister  shows up, and starts to flirt ... with Iggy!  Written by WordFairy237 and MaximumRide62497
1. Her Homecoming

**Hey guys it's me again but instead of me, me. This story is written by a friend of mine, WordFairy237. She wrote this and I'm putting it up for her.**  
**So uh I guess tell us if you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

My name is Talon. I don't know my last name. Right now all I can think about is finding my twin brother, Fang. I don't know where he is but I only have two leads and both are from the tabloids. One said he might be in NEW YORK, the other said that he might be in Arizona.(I hate the tabloids!) The both said he was with the Flock. I was on my way to Arizona, because I already looked through out NY. Wish me luck.

It took me 8 hours, but I finally got here. The only reason it took 8 hours was because of turbulence. I landed in some small town; I didn't know the name of. The town was big enough for three schools (elementary, middle, and high), a vet clinic, and about 2-3 miles of houses. Nothing much, but I kinda like it. I decided to start my search in the stores, but of course always watching out for a tall, dark haired and eyed 16 year old boy. After going in every store but the doctor's office and the vet's clinic (I didn't go in yet because it smelled like the School, nightmarish.*shudder*), and just as I was about to go into the vet's I ran into him, or at least a really close look alike, into Fang.  
"Uhm... I was wandering if you might have seen my brother, he's my twin, and he's about 16 and tall, about your height actually, with dark hair and eyes. His name is Fang." I said in about 2 breathes. I looked at him and saw that he looked like someone had just smacked him upside the head. This time I said more slowly,  
"My brother's name is Fang, and my name is Talon. I would really appreciate it if you could help me, but if you can't I understand. Thanks for listening, anyway." I was only 3 ft. away when he said in a deep husky tone  
"My name is Fang and I have a twin sister, too. I know this might sound weird, but when is your birthday?" he asked softly and carefully  
"To be honest, I don't truly know, but I feel like it should be the 18 of November, why do you want to know anyway?" I replied just as softly.  
The way he responded is what shocked me the most, not the words that he uttered, but the look of sorrow, relief, longing to know the truth, but most of all happiness mixed with love all packed into the look in his eyes and leaking out through his voice as he said,  
"I don't know when my birthday is either, but I always felt like it was November 18, too. Although, it is little proof, if any at all. There is only one way to know if you're my little sister or no-"  
I cut him off, "2 and 1/2 minutes, it's not like it's 2 and 1/2 years, now is it!"  
"No, I guess not." Is all he said. Then I realized that this is what he was going to ask me. Then I did something really sibling like, I punched him on the shoulder and then (this is the part I really can't believe I did) I gave him a hug. (F.Y.I I don't give hugs. I don't know what came over me.)

We didn't talk much on the way there. Actually, that was the only thing we did talk about. He only told me where we were going, to Dr. Valencia Martinez's house. (She's a veterinarian.) I kinda found that funny, because we're 2% bird and all.  
I found out that she is Max's mom and that she had a daughter about Gazzy's age. I also found out that Fang had a crush on Max. (People, I was in the School for 14 years of my life give me a break. Needless to say I have issues with Jeb Batchelder.) Even though we didn't talk, it wasn't awkward, it was that comfortable silence you get from being around people you love and trust.

We finally got to the house and then it hit me, I smelt freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and I heard about 8 or 9 voices.  
"I'm nervous about meeting your family, Fang."  
"There's no reason to be nervous, Talon." He replied putting a hand on my shoulder  
"Okay, Fang." With that we walked in and everyone, almost, stopped talking.  
I could see Max seething with jealousy and rage, but then she saw my dark golden/brown wings ruffle a little and any emotion except for annoyance was gone. I could tell that she wasn't annoyed with me, so I let out a silent sigh of relief.  
One avian down four more to go.  
I was still nervous, but not nearly as much as before.  
" You never told them that you had a twin did you?" I asked Fang, but only loud enough for him to hear."  
"No, I never did." he stated calmly.  
"I should have guessed it," " I mumbled to myself. I gathered my act up and took a deep breath in.  
"My name is Talon and I'm Fang's twin sister, you see I only just escaped the School 2 years, Jeb knew where I was, he apparently decided that I wasn't important enough to save, and now you know who I am and why I wasn't with you from the very beginning."  
Then they stared at me like I was crazy (I might just be), but only for a few seconds and then Angel said "I can't read her mind, but I can tell that she is telling the truth."  
Then they all turned to Jeb who was sitting in a chair in a corner staring at me in disbelief and confusion.

* * *

**So that was chapter one. Tell us what you think and all. So we can think to continue or not**

**Review**

**U and A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay one thing for that one reviewer, if you are still reading this. **

**Look this story has only reached one chapter. There are many stories like this. There are many stories with the same theme but have a different plot line. Like Max is the popular kid and Fang is the new kid. They fall in love.**

**So You don't even know how this story will even end up like. So back off and stop reading this.**

**Also sorry for the length of this chapter**

**

* * *

**

They were all staring at Jeb waiting for him to save his own ass.

Yeah right, from what I heard outside the door coming in, is that they are as about as big of fans of Jeb as they are of a huge mound of cow shit being thrown in their faces

(actually I think they would like the cow shit better).

Jeb looked scared like he was going to crap his pants, but hey I wasn't feeling any sympathy for him, and he was getting glared at by both Max and Fang. This is not going to end well, but you know whatever.

"Why didn't you grab her along with us?", Max snarled at him and taking a step forward, intimating him.

"How come it actually doesn't surprise me that you left her? Fang you knew about her why didn't you tell us and we could have gone and got her. We could have gotten her quicker and save all this nonsense currently?", Max was seething with rage by this point. Max crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on her right leg. Everyone and everything was silent.

Then Fang said something that really didn't surprise me at all.

"Jeb told me before he got us out that she was dead. I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me a picture of her corpse. I left it at that since then, trying to push the fact that I just lost my only sister to maniacs and I would never be able to get her back ever to the back of my mind.", he said so softly it was barely audible.

"It has yet again come back to it being all Jeb's fault. Now I demand you tell me why you lied and didn't grab her too!", Max yelled right in his face. Jeb was scared, his eyes showed it but his body language showed that he was trying to maintain control.

"I d-d-didn't t-take her with us because she was unstable and I lied to make sure you didn't go back and rescue her so you could be safe." Jeb was actually telling the truth for once, but even telling the truth his voice was rattled and rough.

"She had an unstable compound in her that if something did go wrong everybody in a 100 mile radius, would die including herself. Not to mention all the damage she could and probably will be doing here."

"This is exactly why I hate you and all of your whitecoat friends, because you do stupid shit like that to poor, innocent children!" Max was furious and looked like she wanted to tear Jeb apart and dance on his corpse. But one thing kept running through my mind:

Why does Max stand up for me when she like just met me a few minutes ago.

Before she could yell at Jeb some more she, Fang and I punched him right in the face as hard as we could, without causing any permanent damage. I Punched his jaw and Fang lashed out at his semi-large nose. We retracted and Jeb fell to the floor. He didn't put up a fight at all. He was on his hands and knees wiping blood off his nose and shirt.  
"Tell me what the hell is wrong with me already you you... selfish inconsiderate waste of a human, jackass!", I screamed at him with all my might, and by the time I was done I was on the verge of crying my eyes out. I knelt down to slap him but Fang touched my shoulders.

"Talon don't, one lashing is good enough." He said calmly. I stood straight back up and went to Fang's side. Jeb stood up again and blood was still running down his nose. He mumbled something under his breath and placed his nose back in place. Fang must have broken it or something.

"Let me explain." He said taking up his seat again. I looked over to Max and she was still fuming and looked like she still wanted to kill him, but she held back the urge.

"Explain now" Max said.

"Okay look. Talon and Fang when they were in the same fetus. One of them was stronger than the other and that one was Fang. Talon was weak and defenseless. We extracted them from the mother volunteer. Under her permission. We extracted them and they were healthy, well one was. Fang was the dominant one and was stronger, much stronger, than Talon. By the looks of it Talon would have died. A whitecoat injected her with a serum that would create more muscle tissue. The whitecoat grabbed the wrong serum and injected Talon with a Arsenicyttriumoxide and a Hydrochloric Beryllstrontium."

I was utterly confused

"With those compounds they fused together and took over Talon's body cells. They only activate when a great danger is confronted by her and is going to affect either the Arsenicyttriumoxide or the Hydrochloric Beryllstrontium. If they do confront a danger force it is like a combustion that reaches a 100 mile radius and will burn, mutate, and eventually kill a person or animal from the inside."

I looked around and everyone had a look on their face that read in flashing lights 'What the h-e-double hockey sticks are you talking about'. Jeb noticed and sighed.

"Okay two compounds went into Talon and if something is greatly intimidating and can harm the compounds then they will go boom and die" Jeb said slowly.

Everyone nodded their head.

"So pretty much Talon is a time bomb that hasn't been activated yet" Iggy said.

"Precisely" Jeb said

"Awesome. Can we like experiment on her or something" Gazzy said excitedly but was soon brought down as Fang glared at him.

"No you cannot experiment with her unless you want to go boom and die" Max said.

"Fine" Gazzy huffed and sat back down. I turned back to Jeb.

"Okay now I know so how do I get the arzetricutrtronium whatever and the other thing out of me before I go boom."

"It is impossible to extract such compounds out, even with the technology we have now. The Arsenicyttriumoxide is highly reactive to the Carbon Dioxide in the air. If it comes into contact with the Carbon Dioxide then it will explode and kill everyone in a 34.6 mile radius." Jeb said and I sat back down.

"What do you suppose we do now. I asked Max to my left.

She looked at me straight in the eyes. Her warm chocolate brown eyes staring straight into my obsidian eyes. Her eyes told the truth as she said this.

"I don't know Talon. I truly don't know"

* * *

**So guys tell us how you like it. **

**Review**

**Subscribe**

**suggestions**

**And who likes my made up compounds and such. Well I'm not sure if they are made up. I just put in some of the remembered elements in my head and combined them together to make a very weird word. **

**So anyways There was chapter two and please do not call this a spinoff or something to ****MadalineCullen's story**** . Because well it is NOT. And all due respect to ****MadalineCullen's**** Story, but this plot is not like it. **

**U and A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for my extremely long absence. It was for some personal problems and all nothing you should worry about. I will still be continuing Everlasting Friendships and Wordfairy237 and I will complete this story- hopefully- without any um detours. So guys enjoy Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**We do not own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters- except Talon. They all belong to the extremely credited mastermind James Patterson.**

* * *

_I'm scared. What will I say to the others. What will they think. Oh no! this is bad bad bad!,_

I mumbled in my head; starting to panic.

"Wait a moment what others?" Max asked still a little ticked while crossing her arms across her chest.

I took a deep breath before I started and recollected everything I knew from the start to the beginning with them. I looked down and mumbled inaudible things.

I looked back up to Max and the others. My eyes flickered to Fang's for a second and I saw him nod slightly. I looked back at Max and started:

"I live with three other bird kids." I started with a splash of confidence in my veins as soon as I said it.

"I found them when I was looking for my brother. The oldest one, besides myself, is about her age, or maybe younger, I'm guessing.", I said this pointing to a mocha skinned girl with wild curly hair,"His name is Chance, which is short for Chance Taker, he can make it to where your luck is either for you or against you."

Max's eyes flickered to Fang and Fang's eyes flickered to me. Once that affair was over I started speaking again:

"I also live with two little kids one is about 5 the other is about 8. The 8 year old's name is Fantima, and she can mess with people's sense of smell and hearing. So basically it's like she can make you go insane and fast, that's how she survived I'm guessing. She only gets like that if she is provoked greatly or if someone is attacking someone close to her. She doesn't like using her power unless she desperately need to use it. It is as if it pains her to use it " I looked at Fang he used his hands to move me on with the universal "go on" gesture.

"The younger one, Cray, is a good boy. He can phase through solid objects and shape shift virtually into anything.". I was about to stop but I forgot about the black sheep of my umm... flock

"Oh, I forgot about Deja vu, she is my age and she can screw with memories and your futures. She keeps to herself and doesn't talk but talks to you through her mind. She makes you feel like you had already gone through a traumatic, or evil, or just heart-wrenching event that will make you feel bad and want to just curl up in a ball and cry." I looked into Max's eyes again and her eyes sparkled with determination, for what I don't know but I think I should be afraid.

"She also can do good though" I said looking straight into her eyes " She can put a happy or heart-warming feeling and image into your mind so that you wouldn't be a shell of no emotion. She really is a good girl, but she is just troublesome sometimes." I concluded about my family

Max looked at me with eyes of not just determination but passion, which I wouldn't expect from a girl that can kill practically anyone she set her eyes on.

"They are safe aren't they"? She asked.

"Yes they are perfectly safe" I said still stunned by my speech.

"Well tell me so we can go there and get them." Max urged on

"They are on the foothill of the Rocky Mountains. They are completely supplied with everything they need to survive."

Max fiddled with her thumbs. She crossed and uncrossed her arms. She uncrossed her arms once more and sighed. "Well come on then we have to go to them. Also, before I forget that is Nudge" She pointed to the mocha-skinned girl next to her ", that is Gazzy" She thrust her thumb behind her to a boy with spiked blonde hair and beautiful innocent blue eyes ", that's Angel" She said thrusting her arm to the small girl playing with a tall strawberry- blonde haired guy ", and that is Iggy" She said pointing to the guy playing with Angel. "Now you have met all of us and it's time to leave." she said pushing Fang and I out the door. Before she could though the vet, Valencia, stopped her.

"Max it is late and cold out. Wait until tomorrow to go" Max huffed and stopped pushing us.

"Fine but first thing in the morning we are leaving" Valencia nodded and yawned. I did too.

What yawning is contagious I tell you!

The mocha-skinned girl took me by the arm.

"Come-on you can sleep with Angel and me. It will be so much fun we can talk about everything. We can get to know each other and oh maybe even do each others hair. Ohh wait tell me about Chance. He must be an awesome person. But his name is kind of strange. I mean like Nudge is a strange name too but whatever. Or maybe Cray he sounds alright also, Deja Vu sounds like Fang though, being quiet and all and keeping to herself. Also like Fang he has a-"

"Nudge!" The tall strawberry blonde hair guy, Iggy, shouted and Nudge shut up.

I looked at Fang and he gave me the smallest of smallest smirks. Somehow I knew this is going to be a sleep ridden night. I groaned internally and let her drag me upstairs.

* * *

**So guys I am sorry for not updating for almost two months and sorry for the length also. It is pretty short but what can you expect from a guy that hadn't updated in a while. I hope you like the chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible now.**

**Well guys good bye for now**

**U and A**


End file.
